


We love taking care of you

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [8]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Minho and Newt take care, Multi, Sickfic, Thomas sick, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is sick, (fever?) and Newt and Minho take care of him for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We love taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

> FOR SYDNEY  
> "Hey, you're really good at these Minho/Newt/Thomas fics, I was wondering if I could make a request for a sickfic? I'm OBSESSED with those! I try to find as many as I can. So like, what I'm hoping you could do is Thomas gets sick with the flu or something and Newt and Minho take care of him? I really like Minho and Newt taking care of Thomas! It's just so much cuteness and the idea of it makes me smile!  
> Thank you for writing these! :D <3"  
> Hope you enjoy it, I tried.

WE LOVE TAKING CARE OF YOU

“No way in hell, Tommy.” Said Newt.

Thomas had woken up that morning with a fever, and now was trying to convince Newt to let him go in the Maze. 

“But, Newt…” said the boy, his voice hoarse. Newt just shot him a glare, as Minho entered the Med Jack Hut. They had asked the Med Jack to tell them what to do because there is _no way they are going to let Jeff or any other Glader undress him or touch him in any way._

Minho smiled at the boys. “How are my babes?” he asked, sitting down on a chair. Newt didn’t even bother answering him, while Thomas said. “Hot.”

Newt looked at him, worried. “You are too hot?”

The younger boy was in fact sweating even though he was shivering. “And cold.” Added Thomas. 

Minho moved forward and placed a hand on Thomas’ head. “He’s still hot.” He said. Newt was really worried now.

The door opened, and a Gally entered. “Jeff told me to tell you that if he says he’s hot and cold, you should put a blanked on him and a wet napkin on his head, to cool and heat him at the same time.” He said, without looking at them, eyes pointing on Thomas.

Newt noticed and scoffed. “Ok, we’ll do it. Now can you bloody leave please.” Gally nodded and left.

Minho looked at Newt. “I think we should change his clothes first. They are probably sweaty.” Newt looked at the boy and bit his lip. “We should make him take a shower, as well.” 

Thomas murmured. “I love that thing that you guys love to do where you act as if I don’t even exist.” Minho laughed. “Shut up, Tommyboy.” He said, holding him bridal style. “Let’s go take a bath, then.”

Minho thanked WCKD for the fact that a special bathroom with a bath was built next to the Med Jacks. 

He put Thomas down, and opened the tube steadying it on hot water. He then turned towards Thomas, who was shivering slightly more.

“Okay, babe, now you are going to have a nice hot bath, ok?” he asked. Thomas tried to stand up, but failed miserably, and almost fell on the floor. Minho smirked. “Uhm, it seems like you will need help.” He said. Then he shrugged and approached Thomas.

He took his clothes off with great care, not too fast and not too slow, before helping him to get in the bath. Thomas sighed. “I hate being sick. I am such a pain…” Minho ran a hand through Thomas’ hair. “Don’t be silly, Tommyboy. I love taking care of you.” Thomas made a weak attempt at glaring at him, but Minho just laughed, helping him cleaning himself.

Minho helped him out of the bath and put a towel around him, a soft one drying him. Newt appeared with a some clean and comfortable clothes and handed them over to Minho.

Thomas shivered slightly when Newt cold hand touched his forehead, but didn’t pull away. Newt sighed. “I don’t really see a difference.” Minho rolled his eyes as he helped Thomas with his shirt. “Maybe its because you are not a thermometer, Newt.” 

The blond scowled at him, before leaving the tiny bathroom. Minho chuckled to himself, and then carried Thomas back to his bed.

“Here we go, babe.” He said, smiling. Thomas snuggled inside the blankets as Minho placed a wet napkin on his head. “Better?” Thomas nodded.

Newt entered the room, a bowl of soup in his hands. “Tommy, you haven’t eaten yet, have ya?” 

The boy shook his head. Minho ran a hand through his hair, as he said. “He actually did, but then throw up on my clothes.” He said, shooting a glare at Thomas.

Newt sighed again, and, with the help of Minho moved Thomas’ head until it was on his lap. Then carefully he started feeding him.

Thomas shrugged a bit. “I can feed myself.” He murmured. Minho and Newt rolled their eyes almost in sync.

After they finished feeding him they put him in bed again and refreshed the napkin.

“Now, Tommyboy, you sleep for a bit, ok?” demanded Minho. Thomas nodded, already falling asleep. He clutched Minho’s shirt and yanked Newt’s hand. “Don’t leave me.” He murmured. “Stay with me.”

Newt and Minho exchanged a glance before moving back towards the bed. They squeezed in the bed, putting Thomas in the middle. “If I get sick it’s your bloody fault, Tommy.” Said Newt. But Thomas was fast asleep.

When he woke up again, it was late afternoon. Minho was still laying beside him, concentrated on what seemed like a drawing. Newt was nowhere to be seen.

Minho turned towards him as he felt him stirring. “How are you, babe?” he asked. Thomas said. “Better.” Minho placed a hand on his forehead and nodded to himself. “Newt went to get some more food. Do you want to take another shower, first, though?” he suggested, gently. Thomas nodded, and with the help on Minho he went to the bathroom.

When they came out, Newt was already there, two plates of food in his hands. “I already ate mine.” He explained, as Minho placed Thomas on the bed. Minho smirked and took his plate, as Newt started feeding Thomas.

This time Thomas had definitely more appetite and ate with hunger. Newt smiled and handed him the medicine. Thomas ate it without saying nothing.

Then Minho and Newt helped him to lay down again.

“Guys.” Started Thomas. Minho and Newt, already laying down beside him, turned to face him. “I am sorry to be causing so much trouble.” Minho frowned as Newt shock his head. “You are not causing any trouble, Tommy.” Thomas sighed. “I am forcing you to take care of me.”

This time Minho answered. He kissed his check, before saying. “But we like taking care of you, Tommyboy. You are even more adorable.” Thomas blushed and smiled. Newt kissed his other check. “Now sleep, Tommy. We love you.”

The medicine started to kick off, but Thomas managed to say “I like when you take care of me.” Newt brushed Thomas’ hair out of his face and whispered something that the boy did not catch.

But he felt the two boys embrace tightening against him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm...


End file.
